Princess of the Rebellion
by UserofSite
Summary: "Well if Caleb's a king then Queen-" "Eww! That's the Earth Guardian!" "Okay, Princess of the Rebellion" "Rebel Princess, I like it" "Good, now I must be on my way"
1. Chapter 1

Marissa has raven black eyes and luxurious, black, hair that falls in small curves to rest on her shoulder. She has dark skin, but much lighter than Tarnee's. Everything about her is perfect, and to-the-point (imagining Edward Cullen?). No, they don't fall in love, because Marissa is only ten years in age.

_**The Story Begins**_

"Do we have to be nice?"

"Yes" Caleb answered, "We want Elyon to trust us, but-" he stopped when he saw her eyes, and sighed, "Fine, but only if they try to hurt you"

The little girl smiled with delight. "I want to be an angel" she whispered to the silver butterfly encrusted with diamonds on a silver headband on her head. The butterfly fluttered it wings for a moment, then flew around her head, creating a wreath of white flowers. It flew around her and left her fully decked with wings, a flowy, white dress, and landed on the dress, turning into a necklace.

"Half-angel" Caleb corrected.

"Whatever" Marissa rolled her eyes, "Now, you want to get in the castle unnoticed?"

Caleb nodded, "Yeah, just make sure he doesn't blow the horn" Marissa nodded and transformed into a kitchen maid, with a basket. She put the butterfly in the basket and peeked our of their hiding spot in the bushes.

"Now?" she asked.

Caleb craned his neck to look at Aldarn, who nodded and turned to the rebel forces. He turned around again and nodded to Marissa. She smiled and walked up to the guard.

"In" he grunted.

The girl stayed planted to the ground. The guard turned to look her in the eye, and immediately stopped moving. "Don't blow the horn" she said softly. The guard shook his head and opened the gates, and the girl smiled, making him feel warm.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, the rebels were only aware that it was time to go. They crept around the guard and to the granary, as the guard stood in a trance.

"Go!" Caleb shouted over his shoulder to Marissa, who broke the trance and turned back into her angel form, flying to the forest by the castle.

"I remember that day" Aldarn nodded.

"Yes, that was the day"

"Why did you choose that day?"

"I don't know, I just chose it"

"Aldarn! The final battle starts soon!" Drake called. Aldarn nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure it'll go okay" Marissa assured.

Aldarn managed a smile, " I hope so. Now, I must be off on duty, princess" he bowed sarcastically, making Marissa laugh. She was in human form on the streets of Meridian before the final battle.

"Princess?" she inquired.

"Well, I guess Caleb's like a king, so Queen-"

"Eww! That's the Earth Guardian!"

Aldarn laughed, "Okay, Princess of the Rebellion"

"Rebel Princess, I like it"

"Good, now I must be on my way, Princess"

Marissa waved goodbye at Aldarn one more time before heading to the healing area, and transformed into an angel again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The story will now continue**_

"Any reason why you chose that day?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "No, there isn't. And why does everyone want to know?" she said, dripping a bandage in disinfectant. Caleb shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, most people would at least put some thought into their birthday"

Marissa took out the bandage and leaned down next to an injured patient, "This is going to hurt, but we need to clean the wound" she whispered. The patient nodded and bit his lip as the strip of cloth and chemical was wrapped around his arm.

"There, all done" Marissa smiled. "Now, I have chosen that day, as it's the same day the Guardians arrived"

She moved to the sink and filled a glass with water and turned back to the patient, giving it to him and helping him take sips. "Now, rest, you'll be fine in a week's time" she told him.

The patient smiled a thank you at her before letting sleep overtake him. "That's the last one" Marissa stated.

The doctor looker at her warmly, "Thank you" she said. Marissa smiled back and pulled the blankets over the patient. "All done?' Caleb asked, fascinated by the world of medicine.

He was a fighter, not a healer, but that was a trait that Marissa had adopted, "Yes, these patients will stay a little longer, but the more serious ones are being tended to by real doctors"

Caleb nodded, "So how does it work?" he asked.

Marissa went to check on another patient, "Here, let me show you"

"First we have to check the wound" she unwrapped a bandage around the man's calf. There was a deep and long cut running along it.

"See, its starting to heal, but if something;s wrong, it probably means the wound is infected" she explained to the rebel leader. Caleb had no idea how anyone knew if something was _wrong. _There was a huge gash on the leg! How could it not be wrong?

Shaking it off, he continued to watch, "Now we clean it, so it doesn't _get_ infected"

Marissa took the old bandage and threw it in a basin of soapy water and continued to get a new one from a cupboard and dip it in the disinfectant again. "Never share bandages if the aren't clean. It's really bad"

She then took the clean bandage to the patient, "Now, you know it will hurt" she told him. He nodded and winced as the chemical stung.

"After that, you have to attend to main needs" Marissa removed a loaf of bread from the cupboard and gave it to the patient, then returned with a glass of water.

"Food, water, sleep, warmth…The basic things"

"Then the body does the rest?" Caleb inferred.

"Pretty much. It just needs a little bit of help"

Caleb nodded, "There must be a lot of other things too"

"Of course there is, but lets not worry about that now. We've got a new Queen!" Marissa exclaimed. Finally, they were free of Phobos' rule. Marissa had to see to a lot of patients then.

He two exited the hospital tent and were welcomed by rebels, "Thank you for healing our people!" they said. Marissa smiled and went to see the Queen. The rest of the rebels celebrated with Caleb, and the rest of the kingdom, as Elyon, the Light of Meridian, returned to throne rightfully, at last.


End file.
